Harry Potter: Deathbringer
by FudgeChaos
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday Harry learns something that will change his view of this world, with powers beyond his imagination he sets off to follow his father's wishes. !VeryDarkHarry !PowerfulHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Deathbringer**

Now before we start I have to say some things, first I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's wonderful works however any OC's are mine and can be used if you ask. Second this story will depict deities from multiple religions and mythologys doing things differently then they would normally, if that offends you run away now. Third this story is dark and gruesome, if you can't handle that run very far away.

Summary:

On his sixteenth birthday Harry learns something that will change his view of this world, with powers beyond his imagination he sets off to follow his father's wishes. !VeryDarkHarry !PowerfulHarry

* * *

In an ordinary town there was an ordinary neighbourhood with ordinary people living in ordinary houses, but for one resident his life was anything but normal. In a small bedroom a lithe form screamed in unimaginable pain before vanishing. A fat walrus of a man stormed in angrily to find nothing but a bed covered in blood.

Hary stood in a world, well not really a world more of a realm, of nothingness waiting for what seemed both years and seconds in this timeless place before 5 portals opened, out of those portals came beings emitting incredible power. Hal, Satan, Osiris and Thanatos all spoke at once "you are our son, the master of death and suffering and we shall proclaim you death incarnate and give you power beyond your imagination" the symphony of voices stopped suddenly and Harry was tapped on the shoulder by an old man with silvery hair and green robes. "Hello son" spoke the deep voice of Salazar Slytherin.

"We will train you son, but first we have gifts for you" Salazar said "mine is the control of all reptioes, you shall speak the tounge of all reptiles and communicate telepathically along with this you can use parsal magic" then Osiris spoke "I give you the control of elements and the strength to lift pyramids" then Hal "I give you the power of the Norse, you will never feel pain and will be stamina to to fight for years" then Thanatos spoke "I give you the power of death magic and blood magic" then finally Satan spoke "I give you the power to slay gods and traverse realism with ease" all at once they said "we bestow these powers to you and swear to train you."

After millenials of training, although time on earth had only passed one hour, Harry stood at 6'7 with muscles on muscles, gone was the malnourished child everyone knew. "Goodbye everybody" Harry said in a voice deeper than the pits of hell "I shall cull the broken world" with that he opened a portal of fire and left the realm.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Thanks to those who reviewed. I did mean Hel the Norse god.

In the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry several objects stopped spinning. Of course, Albus Dumbledore would not notice such things as he was in a meeting with the bumbling buffoon who runs the ministry, one Cornelius Fudge.

Vernon was quite an arrogant man, so when he heard a noise coming from his good for nothing freak of a nephew's room he decided to teach the freak a lesson about disturbing him. He waddled down the hall filled with what he saw as righteous anger when his nephew's door opened but the man who appeared was not what he was expecting. "Who are you. I'll call the police" the fat whale exclaimed "don't you recognise me uncle? Honestly i feel quite hurt" and it's then that Vernon was knocked unconscious and sent to an undisclosed location. "Now for some fun" Harry laughed as he walked to his cousin's room to see Dudley trying to crawl under his bed, obviously it wasn't quite working out, with a snap of his fingers he had Dudley tied up to the wall "call for your mother Duddeykins, I want to have a chat" "Mum!" Opening the door was a frightened looking Petunia Dursley, the epitome of a house wife.

With a few snaps he had Petunia begging to please him, with dudley forced to watch as his mother did whatever this demon asked. When he was done Harry sent them off to Vernon and burned the house to the ground as he flamed away. The Aurors and the Order were quite distraught, the heavy use of dark magic in the home of one Harry Potter led them to believe Voldemort had taken the young weapon. In reality Harry had flamed into Hogwarts to speak to an old friend, the castle itself.

"Hello Aurora" he called out in the empty great hall. A figure, quite possibly the most beautiful woman possible appeared. "Hello my love, I was waiting for your awakening. You've filled out quite nicely" she said whilst eyeing up the man before her "why thank you Aurora but I'm afraid this will be a quite short meeting. I'm here to pick up the relics of my ancestors then I'll be on my way, I'll give you the attention you deserve when I'm done with the scourge on this planet." The woman pouted before snapping her fingers to summon the relics, the Sword of Gryffindor imbued with the blood and poison of Arabella the basilisk. "Oh that won't do" he said as he enlarged the sword to better fit his imposing figure. It was now the size of an average female and razor sharp, he added some jewels to make it fancy and strapped it to his back. Next came the Diadem of Ravenclaw, he removed the horcrux with a flick and changed it to a crown rivaling the one resting atop the head of Queen Elizabeth II, he upgraded the enchantments to give him perfect recall and perfect ligilimency and occlumency. Next came the Locket of Slytherin he removed the horcrux and whilst he would never admit to it, gave it more jewels then held in the Tower of London. The enchantments didn't need strengthening, the knowledge of every parsel spell was fine enough. Next was Hufflepuff's Shield, with a flick he made it harder than diamond infused dragon skin and enlarged it so it could easily cover his 6'9 figure, it was then fastened to his back.

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts, I need to visit a friend, I will see you soon." Harry flamed into the chamber of secrets and beheld the corpse of Salazar's closest friend. He summoned the necessary materials and let the magic chalk do its work. He silenced the screaming family in the center of the circle and started chanting. Slicing the family's throats was the final part and with a glow, Arabella started to come back to life, her wounds were healed and she was enlarged, instead of a measly 60 ft she was now 150 ft long and her eyes could no longer paralyse, they would kill even in a reflection. "Go to my home Arabella, protect my castle." She slithered away as Harry flamed deeper into the the grounds under Hogwarts, the chamber he flamed into was huge with no exits or entrances and in the center a sleeping dragon, the Hogwarts motto wasn't kidding. "Rise Alcuin, the Lord of Hogwarts has returned." The dragon rose, it's black scales warped the light around them and it's red eyes seemed to glow. Alcuin rose to his full height of 200 ft whilst sitting and looked down at the Human, nay, Demon in front of him. "What do you want of me master" the Behemoth spoke "go to my castle, I have a perch at the very top waiting for you, speak with Arabella and protect my land." The behemoth nodded and was enveloped in black flames before disappearing.

Harry was about to leave when he noticed something from where Alcuin once was, a casket covered in diamond and Mithril shone as it's runes glowed with power. He stepped closer to inspect the runes when the casket opened, the man inside sat up and looked at Harry. It seemed like a spitting image of Dumbledore. But before he could ponder this it spoke "Hello son" the voice oozed power and demanded respect, but harry was used to such things. The figure glowed as all of its knowledge and power transferred to Harry. With a review of the memories he could tell it was Merlin who sat before him, before he could ask anything Merlin lay back down and the casket sealed. But an object had appeared on top of it Harry grabbed it and gasped as it bonded to him. The staff was as tall as him and from Merlin's memories he could tell it had every focus stone, wood and core ever used in a wand, this would aid him well.

He said farewell to Aurora as he walked from the grounds and flamed to his home. He had created it whilst training, it sat between realities and easily towered at an imposing kilometre tall, despite this he could clearly see Alcuin at the top watching him. He stepped inside to meet his personalised staff he had 50 guards the size of giants covered in mithril armor. He had a team of 50 improved house elves, they stood at 5 ft and had nearly 10x more magical power than a normal house elf. Next came his 10 concubines all nearly as sexy as Aurora with double EE cup breasts and plump bottoms, each had a different hair colour amd he named them accordingly. He retired to his bed chambers and slept, well, as much as a young man can sleep whilst surrounded by 10 drop-dead gorgeous women all begging to please him.


End file.
